Perfect
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: E/O one shot that I came up with after watching Season 9's Inconceivable. Olivia is requesting something from Elliot. What is it? And what does he say? And what happens after he gives his answer? Rated. Please review!


**PERFECT**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**A little one shot I thought of after seeing Season 9's Inconceivable. Enjoy and please review!**_

'He's going to think I'm either crazy or crazy about him. Or both.' Olivia thought. She had never been more nervous her entire life. She was more nervous now even compared to when she was tackling a suspect with a gun. Staring down a barrel of a gun was a cake walk compared to this moment. And more than being nervous, she was also embarrassed. This was not going to be easy.

"So Liv, you wanted to talk?"

Elliot and Olivia were in their favorite bar near the 16th precinct having a couple of beers at the request of Olivia. Though it was not unusual for them to have a nightcap after a long day in SVU, Elliot had been surprised and intrigued when Olivia told him that she needed to talk to him about something. So he eagerly accepted her invitation.

"Yeah." Her cheeks flamed knowing what she was about to ask him.

"You sounded pretty serious earlier, everything okay?" His blue eyes reflected his concern, his mind going to the worst case at once.

"Yes and no." Olivia replied, taking a swig of her beer.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Elliot asked, looking confused.

Olivia's heart began to race. This was it. She had nothing to lose. And so before she could chicken out she took the plunge. "Remember how I told you before I considered adoption and how they shot me down and said that I wouldn't make a suitable parent? I mean I guess I should have expected that. I mean rapist father, drunk mother, crazy half brother, no long term relationships, a job that takes me at all hours, I mean seriously, how could I have deluded myself into even thinking that they'd okay me?" All of a sudden there was a deep bitterness in her voice.

"Liv, stop it!" Elliot commanded, looking serious and stern. He would not allow his partner and his best friend to talk about herself that way. "You know you're going to make an amazing mother to a very lucky child one day. He or she would be so lucky to have you as a mom. So I don't want to hear you talking that way okay?"

Olivia nodded but she still looked like she didn't believe him. But then she shook off the self loathing for the moment and spoke once more. "You know you're the longest male relationship I have?"

He grinned crookedly and replied, "So I've heard."

"Well, anyway, since I'm not suitable to adopt, I thought, well I thought I'd try artificial insemination and try to have a baby on my own. The only problem is I don't have a boyfriend and well there's really just one guy that I wouldn't mind fathering my child…."

Olivia's voice suddenly trailed off and her cheeks flushed a deep red as she looked into his blue eyes. At first he looked confused and then understanding began to dawn. "Whoa, Liv! Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Elliot exclaimed, looking totally caught unawares.

Olivia cast her eyes down, unable to meet his gaze. But still she nodded and replied, "Yes, I am. And I know it's a long shot. I mean hell you just had a baby with Kathy and now I'm asking you…and I know you have to ask Kathy and…she'll probably say no. But El, you're my best friend and I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. After all the worst you could say is no. I mean I just need your donation in a cup."

"You want to have a baby with me?" Elliot asked her. The disbelief was still there but there was something else there too. Olivia couldn't tell what it was. Maybe she was wrong, but she could swear she could hear tenderness behind his question.

"Well not in the traditional sense…I mean you are married…" Olivia answered, her eyes still downcast, but then she defiantly met his eyes and continued. "I just want to be a mom, El."

"I know Liv."

"I know this is not easy decision El, so why don't you think it over first and discuss it with Kathy."

Elliot gazed into her brown eyes and he could see the longing there. His heart melted and he knew he didn't need to think it over. He could give her his decision right now.

Olivia was starting to get nervous. Elliot had suddenly lapsed into silence and she didn't like it. "El?"

What he did next, startled Olivia. He reached for her hand and enveloped it firmly in his. Olivia looked down at the intertwined hands and then looked up at him again. Her heart skipped a beat and once more all she could do was say his name, "El?"

Elliot smiled tenderly at her. All of a sudden his heart was bursting with emotions.

"Kathy's gone, Liv."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"She left. For good this time."

"How come you only told me now?"

"She just left a week ago and well, after the last time, I just wanted to make sure this was it before broadcasting it to anyone."

"And?"

"I got the divorce papers yesterday. And I signed them."

"Wow! El. That's huge. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You look….I don't know…relieved and…happy. Why?"

"Because it's been over for a long time, Liv. I only went back to her because she guilt tripped me into doing so. I mean I was weak and horny when we were separated and I slept with her once. And of course, she got pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I love Eli. I don't regret having him and I won't ever regret having him, but he's the only reason I went back to Kathy. And he's the only reason she asked me back. And as much as I love my kids, they can't be the reason that I stay married. So yes I am relieved and I am happy."

"And Kathy?"

"She feels the same Liv. It was an amicable break up. It's going to be an uncontested divorce. Assets split down the middle. Joint custody. That's basically it. The only concession that she asked for was that I look for a place still in Glen Oaks so that the kids' schooling don't get disrupted. That's fine with me."

"Wow!" Olivia said again. "That is really good El. I'm so glad for you."

Then all at once, Olivia blushed again. This time it wasn't anything to do with her request, but it was because she just realized that she was holding the hand of her partner. Who was now single. Whom she had fantasized about before. A lot.

"Uh.." Olivia gently pulled her hand away, and looked down.

_He's been separated a week Liv! Just one week! _

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what else is making me happy?" Elliot put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so that he can gaze into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"What?" Olivia's heart was pounding and her voice was barely a whisper.

"The fact that now that I am free, I can finally tell the woman I've been in love with for years, how I feel about her…"

Olivia's mouth dropped open when she saw the light and the love in Elliot's eyes. "Do you think she feels the same?" Her statement was but a murmur yet he heard it loud and clear.

"I don't know, I think so, at least I hope so…"

Elliot's face was barely an inch apart from hers. And Olivia could see his eyes drop to her lips. Her breath hitched as she whispered, "El, I know she does."

Then, they were kissing. Hard and urgently. It was sweet and hot. Tender and rough. Loving and lustful. Passionate and restrained. Almost 10 years of suppressing their urges and suddenly they didn't need to.

Tony, the bartender saw them and smirked. "Finally you two. About time."

Olivia and Elliot heard him and suddenly they couldn't help it, they pulled apart and started to laugh. Olivia groaned. "Let me guess, there was a pool on us right?"

"You got it, Olivia! There was pool on him too. Just him." Tony confided, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"Yeah, come on Tony, tell me what was the bet?" Elliot asked.

Tony was about to answer but then Elliot spoke again and told him, "You know what? I don't need to know. I don't care who won what bet. What I care about is that I finally won the woman that I love."

"Here here!" Tony cheered.

"Thanks." Elliot said, his expression happy and jovial. But then as he turned back to Olivia, his expression softened into a tender look.

Knowing that he was not wanted Tony quickly walked away. When Elliot was sure he was out of earshot, he took Liv's hands in his again and told her, "I love you, Olivia. I've loved you almost from day 1 and I can't believe I finally get to tell you this."

Olivia's eyes stung with happy tears as she pulled her hands away from Elliot to cradle his face in them. "I love you too, El."

"Liv, I can't wait to have a baby with you." Elliot told her.

"Whoa, El. Are you sure?" Olivia asked. She was happy but she was scared that things were going a little too fast. "I mean you just had Eli."

Elliot reached for her wrists and gently removed her hands from his face so that he can hold them in his. Once her hands were firmly intertwined with his, he gazed into her eyes and answered her, "Yes, Liv. I'm sure. And yes, I just had Eli but that's my son with Kathy. I want to have a child with you. I want to make you a mother. And when that happens, I want to be the father of your child. But on one condition."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. And a worried look came into her eyes. "What condition? She asked.

"We get to have the baby, the old fashion way and not through a cup." Elliot answered her, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Suddenly Olivia could breathe again and she started laughing. She swatted him playfully and exclaimed, "You scared me!"

"Sorry." Elliot replied, not looking sorry at all. But then he sobered and asked, "So are you okay with that?"

"Hmmm…can I think it over?" Olivia asked, pretending to mull it over.

Elliot chuckled and replied, "Brat."

Olivia smiled widely, but then her features softened and the mirth left her expression to be replaced by tenderness. "El…"

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too."

They grinned at each other and then Elliot asked, "So call me impatient, but do you know when you're ovulating next?"

"Supposedly sometime today till 3 days from now." Olivia said. "Why?"

"Well then, in that case, I believe we have some work to do. Come on."

"Now?" Olivia gasped and then gave a shout of laughter.

"Now." Elliot confirmed.

Elliot quickly left money on the table for their beers plus tip, grabbed Olivia's hand and they left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. But it was. Elliot was standing naked before her and she was standing naked before him.

They stood about a feet apart simply looking at each other. Memorizing the planes and curves of each other's bodies. Olivia's body took Elliot's breath away. She was a goddess standing there without clothes. Her breasts were firm and full, her caramel nipples already erect and standing at attention. Her skin was smooth. Her butt was rounded to perfection and her mound – oh my God – was bare and begging to be touched. He could just imagine how tight she was and how wet she was. Just the thought of it made his cock twitch.

Elliot's body almost made Olivia forget her name. He was an Adonis. The man was almost 50 but my God, his body definitely wasn't saying that. He was all muscles – his biceps were powerful, his chest wide and hairless. His abs were rock hard and his ass was firm as could be. Olivia could feel her cheeks color and warm as her gaze settled on his most impressive cock. He was huge. Thick and long. He had to be at least 8 or 9 inches. And he was thick. Probably about 2 inches thick. She doubted that her fingers would meet around his cock. And he was already rock hard. He was so erect that his cock was almost to his stomach.

Later on neither would recall who made the first move, but the next thing they knew was that they were in Olivia's bed and Elliot was below her and opening her legs wide.

Elliot bent down and then their tongues were at war, fighting with each other, their mouths open, taking and demanding. Elliot slid his hands along her arms and lifted them up above her head, pinning her down and then tore his mouth away from hers. He was panting and so was she. They stared at each other, their eyes glazed with desire and wonder.

"Oh God, El." Olivia whimpered as she also saw the love in his eyes.

"Liv, let's make a baby…" Elliot whispered to her, smiling, all his love for her written in his face.

A tear slid down Olivia's cheek as she nodded feverishly. Elliot bent down once more and this time, he captured a pebble nipple in his mouth. He licked it with his tongue and then sucked it hard. Olivia groaned and arched her back as waves of pleasure crashed into her.

When he was done with her right nipple, Elliot released it with a pop and then captured the other one and did exactly the same thing. Olivia felt her wetness dripping down her inner thighs. She was so turned on.

As Elliot continued to pay homage to her breasts, he released her arms and one hand snaked down in between her thighs to cup her mound. This time it was him who gasped when he realized just how soaking wet she was. He looked at her flushed face, streaked with tears and said in amazement, "My God Liv, you are so wet…"

"I know El. Oh God, do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"For what? Making love with me or having a baby?"

"Both." Olivia answered him achingly.

Elliot moaned when he heard her answer. "Oh God, Liv I love you. I can't wait to have a baby with you." He gave her another searing kiss which Olivia returned with all the passion and love she felt.

When they broke apart, they were both flushed and breathing heavily. Elliot let his hand trail down once more to her pussy and this time he let his fingers graze her slit.

Olivia whimpered. Encouraged, Elliot plunged two fingers inside her, testing her readiness, twisting in and out of her slowly.

His actions elicited another loud whimper from Olivia. "Oh God, El, I want you inside me now. Please, El." Olivia begged him looking at him straight in the eyes, locking her arms around his neck.

Without breaking his gaze from her, Elliot aligned his cock with her dripping wet pussy and slid in with one long thrust.

Olivia gasped and cried, "Oh…El! That feels so good!"

Elliot could hardly believe how good it felt inside Olivia. She was so tight and warm and wet. He hadn't even moved yet and he was already on the brink. He felt Olivia clench and the feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock was absolute heaven that it made him cry out. "Oh, Livia! Shit baby, it feels so good inside you. You're so tight baby, so wonderfully tight."

"Elliot, so hard and big! My God, El, move please move. I need you to move."

Olivia thrust her pelvis up, making Elliot go deeper into her. She wanted him so badly He needed her so much. Elliot's control broke then. And he began a powerful rhythm by pulling out almost all the way and then slamming his body into hers.

His cock was throbbing and her pussy was aching from need and want. Each thrust of Elliot made his balls slap against her and that sound combined with the sound of her wetness made them all the more aroused. Olivia's eyes strayed from Elliot's to his cock and the sight of him moving in and out of her with that big throbbing cock of his made her even wetter.

Olivia's breasts were bouncing as Elliot continued to hit her hard and deep. Sounds and noises that Olivia didn't understand, that Elliot didn't understand were coming out from both of them. Their gazes went back to each other and stayed there. There, they saw not just the lust but more importantly the love that they had both kept hidden until now. The love they had to pull away from until now.

Olivia brought her hands to his ass, grasping it with her hands, her nails digging into his skin. She was getting close and she wanted him as deep as possible inside her.

"Oh, El. Yeah, give it to me." Olivia murmured almost feverishly. She never felt a craving so strong. She craved more contact with him. She craved to feel everything that he gave her. She craved him. "God baby, your dick's so hard. I love it. Yeah…"

For the first time in her life, she was scared or embarrassed to talk dirty. In fact, she didn't think about it. It just came naturally.

The more dirty Olivia talked, the more aroused Elliot became. He could feel himself so hard that it almost hurt. But he loved it. He loved being inside her. To think it took almost 10 years but my God, this was worth the wait. He'd never felt like this before. He never felt anything like this before. And he knew that after this, his need for her never go away. He needed her now, there was no going back after this. And he would never want to be without this ever again.

Elliot could feel his orgasm coming. His cock was twitching inside her and the throbbing was almost unbearable. "Livvy, baby. I'm so close." Elliot told her, his rhythm becoming faster now.

"Me too, oh God Elliot I love you so much." Olivia could swear that she felt his cock twitch inside her and and felt her pussy spasm.

That feeling of Olivia squeezing his dick made Elliot want to cry. "OH GOD, Liv. That feels so fucking good. I love you so much! You feel like heaven."

Suddenly Elliot felt Olivia's pussy clench again, squeezing his cock harder inside her. "Baby, that's it, milk my cock. You're gonna milk cock and make a baby with me. Feels sooo good."

Olivia's pussy spasmed again and she knew she was about to cum. "El, I'm gonna cum baby….and…and….ahhh! Elliot, I'm cumming! Oh baby! Yeah…"

Her pussy pulsated over and over squeezing Elliot's cock repeatedly and it was such a sweet and wonderful sensation that all at once he was cumming too.

"Yeah, yeah, Liv Liv Liv! I love you so much…I'm cumming baby. Oh Liv, we're going to have a baby. I love you…yeah, that's it you're milking my cock oh baby."

Elliot's orgasm travelled down his hard length and spurted inside Olivia. He couldn't remember a time he had such an intense orgasm and one as long as this. She seemed to empty him out as she continued to squeeze his cock involuntarily and voluntarily.

Elliot was so thick and long that the friction was amazing. Olivia could swear that she felt every spurt that his cock did as spilled his seed into her. He came long and hard. For the first time in her life, she was filled inside and she reveled in it.

When their orgasms finally subsided, Olivia pulled Elliot down on her embracing him tightly. They stayed that way, with him still inside her until their breathing evened out.

Elliot lifted himself up then and once more looking straight at Olivia asked her, "Liv?"

"Hmmm…" Olivia had a look of what could only be described as bliss on her face.

"Can…can I stay inside you for a little bit more?"

"What? You want to?"

"Yes, it feels so good inside you baby, you have no idea."

"And you feel amazing inside me El. Yes, please stay inside me. Oh God, El do you think we made a baby?"

"I have a feeling we did, Liv. But then give me another 20 minutes and I'll gladly make sure just in case."

Olivia gave a shout of laughter. Then leaning forward, she kissed Elliot and said, "I'll hold you to that."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

9 and a half months later….

"Congratulations, Mommy." Elliot greeted her, kissing her and smiling as he sat next to her in the hospital room.

Olivia had given birth via c-section to Elia in Mercy General a couple of hours ago and she was just starting to wake up from the anesthesia.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked.

"She's in the nursery but they're about to bring her here."

"I can't wait to see her." Olivia looked anxious and happy all at once. She couldn't believe she was finally a mother.

Elliot who had been in the delivery room showed her a picture of Elia and him taken with her iPhone. "Here's a preview."

At the sight of Elliot holding their daughter, tears began to well up in her eyes then they spilled. "Oh my God, El, she's beautiful."

"Of course, how can she not be when her mother is beautiful too?" Elliot told her tenderly.

Olivia gasped at his words. "Elliot, I'm a mother. I'm a mother now."

"Yes you are!" The voice who declared that sounded so familiar that Elliot and Olivia both looked up.

There was Kathy pushing Elia's little bassinette in the door. Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances and an apprehensive look came to both their faces. Kathy saw the look and laughed. "You two, really. I'm good with this. I promise you guys."

"Really?" Elliot asked warily.

Kathy rolled her eyes and looked straight at Olivia as she replied, "Yes I'm good with this. I wouldn't have asked to be the one to bring her here if I weren't. Congratulations, Liv. Congratulations, Elliot."

"Thank you Kathy." Olivia told her graciously.

"Yeah, thanks, Kath." Elliot followed suit, but his tone was gruff.

"Elliot, you'll never change. Anyway, Elliot why don't you give Olivia – what's her name?"

"Elia." Olivia replied, smiling.

"That's a beautiful name. "

"Thanks."

"Elliot, for heaven's sake, stop standing there like you're expecting me to flip out any moment. I won't. I'm good with this. And if it makes you believe all of this more, I'm seriously dating someone. So don't worry. Okay?"

Elliot finally relaxed at her words and told her, "Thanks, Kath."

"Now, please take your daughter and give her to her mother." Kathy ordered him, half sternly.

Chuckling, Elliot answered, "Yes ma'am."

Elliot carefully lifted Elia out of the bassinette and then gently placed her in Olivia's arms. As the little girl touched her mommy for the first time, she yawned. And Olivia was in awe.

Seeing the emotions in both Elliot and Olivia's faces, Kathy decided it was time to leave them alone. "Okay, I'm going to go. Congratulations again. And when she's a little older, I expect play dates with Eli."

Olivia looked at Kathy and said, "Thank you Kathy. And of course. They're half brother and sister."

With one last nod towards them, Kathy left.

Once she was gone, Olivia let her tears flow. She was amazed at the bundle in her arms. She was so beautiful. She was a mini Olivia except she had blue eyes.

"God, El, I love her so much already."

"I know Liv."

Olivia looked up at Elliot then and he sat closer to her. He stroked his daughter's forehead with his finger gently, his heart full. This was a miracle.

"El?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"Thank you. Thank you for finally making me a mom."

"You're welcome Liv. And now that you're a mom, I think there's another thing that you should be."

"And what is that?" Olivia looked puzzled.

Suddenly Elliot stood up, extracted a box from his pocket and said, "A wife, Liv. You should also be a wife."

Olivia's jaw dropped open as she took in the Tiffany box that Elliot just opened. Inside it was the most gorgeous diamond ring, in a setting that was perfect for Olivia. "Olivia Benson, you're the person I want to grow old with and spend the rest of my life with, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Olivia was crying again and she was crying so hard that she could barely reply. But finally she managed to nod and stammer out, "Yes, yes, Elliot. I'll marry you."

And with that, Elliot carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, so as not to disturb Elia. But even then Elia seemed to sense something momentous was going on and she gave a gurgling sound that to Olivia and Elliot seemed to signal her approval.

"Hey Elia, mommy and daddy are getting married." Olivia whispered to her daughter.

"And mommy and daddy love you so very much, Elia." Elliot said softly as well.

They couldn't stop looking at Elia. She was so perfect and she was theirs. But then eventually, their gaze turned to each other. This time it was Olivia who said it first. "I love you, El."

"I love you, too Liv. So very much."

There was nothing left to say at that moment. For the first time in their lives, they both felt complete and ready to face anything the world may bring them. For the first time, everything was perfect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Smutty and fluffy….awww….hope you enjoyed! Please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

.


End file.
